Emotion
by Saeko-chan
Summary: Added the rest of the lines for this songfic as well, and I won't add a third chapter anymore as the fic itself is posted already. R
1. Chapter 1

Emotion  
  
By Saeko  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk, nor do I own Hitaka Hoshi. I don't own the song 'Emotion' either.  
  
Okay, I'm actually NOT supposed to be doing this, but I feel kinda guilty 'coz I've killed Fujima many times and will kill him again when I have the chance, so, I decided to write this fic for Hoshi-sempai.  
  
Okay… now I feel REALLY guilty 'coz Hoshi was supposed to write this songfic, but she said it's okay.  
  
Dedicated to Hitaka Hoshi, the Yoru no Musume, White Mage Extraordinary and Goddess of the Night.  
  
  
  
It's over and done  
  
'Yeah, I guess it is, isn't it…'  
  
  
  
But the heartache lives on inside  
  
'And yet… it still hurts so much…'  
  
  
  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
  
'I wonder now if there really is somebody else…'  
  
  
  
Instead of me tonight?  
  
'Somebody else who has taken my place…'  
  
  
  
(And where are you now)  
  
Now that I need you  
  
'I need you so badly… but I can't find you…'  
  
  
  
(Tears on my pillow)  
  
Wherever you go  
  
'I cry every night just thinking of you…'  
  
  
  
(I'll cry me a river)  
  
That leads to your ocean  
  
'No matter what happens, I'll still try to reach you…'  
  
  
  
You'll never see me fall apart  
  
'No, never. I would never break down in front of you…'  
  
  
  
In the words of a broken heart…  
  
'Especially when it comes to a time like this…'  
  
  
  
It's just emotion  
  
'Just a little thing… it's not that important…'  
  
  
  
Taking me over  
  
'Yet, I can feel it in my heart…'  
  
  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
'The pain…'  
  
  
  
Lost in the soul  
  
'The sadness of losing you…'  
  
  
  
But if you don't come back  
  
'Please come back…'  
  
  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
'Into my waiting arms…'  
  
  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
  
'Nobody could ever replace you in me…'  
  
  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight…  
  
'And nobody could ever do anything you do to me…'  
  
  
  
Good night…  
  
'So please…'  
  
  
  
Good night…  
  
'Please… come back…' 


	2. Chapter 2

Emotion Chapter II  
  
By Saeko  
  
  
  
I'm there at your side  
  
'I always am, aren't I?'  
  
I'm part of all the things you are  
  
'I was there in everything...'  
  
But you've got a part of someone else  
  
'I didn't know that she was there too...'  
  
You've gotta go find your shining star  
  
'But you had to choose.'  
  
(And where are you now)  
  
Now that I need you  
  
'I need you so badly... but I can't find you...'  
  
(Tears on my pillow)  
  
Wherever you go  
  
'I cry every night just thinking of you...'  
  
(I'll cry me a river)  
  
That leads to your ocean  
  
'No matter what happens, I'll still try to reach you...'  
  
You'll never see me fall apart  
  
'No, never. I would never break down in front of you...'  
  
In the words of a broken heart...  
  
'Especially when it comes to a time like this...'  
  
  
  
It's just emotion  
  
'Just a little thing. it's not that important.'  
  
Taking me over  
  
'Yet, I can feel it in my heart.'  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
'The pain.'  
  
Lost in the soul  
  
'The sadness of losing you.'  
  
But if you don't come back  
  
'Please come back.'  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
'Into my waiting arms.'  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight (Nobody left in this world to hold me tight)  
  
'Nobody could ever replace you in me.'  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight. (Nobody left in this world)  
  
'And nobody could ever do anything you do to me.'  
  
Good night.  
  
'So please.'  
  
  
  
(And where are you now)  
  
Now that I need you  
  
'I need you so badly... but I can't find you...'  
  
(Tears on my pillow)  
  
Wherever you go  
  
'I cry every night just thinking of you...'  
  
(I'll cry me a river)  
  
That leads to your ocean  
  
'No matter what happens, I'll still try to reach you...'  
  
You'll never see me fall apart  
  
'No, never. I would never break down in front of you...'  
  
In the words of a broken heart...  
  
'Especially when it comes to a time like this...'  
  
  
  
It's just emotion  
  
'Just a little thing. it's not that important.'  
  
Taking me over  
  
'Yet, I can feel it in my heart.'  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
'The pain.'  
  
Lost in the soul (Don't you know I'm lost without you baby.)  
  
'The sadness of losing you.'  
  
But if you don't come back  
  
'Please come back.'  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
'Into my waiting arms.'  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight (Nobody to hold me)  
  
'Nobody could ever replace you in me.'  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight. (Nobody to kiss me)  
  
'And nobody could ever do anything you do to me.'  
  
Good night.  
  
'So please.'  
  
Good night...  
  
'Please... come back.'  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
